Can't Fight This Feeling
by Killbot2000
Summary: Will thinks back to when he first fell for Emma without realizing he fell for her.


**I don't own anything.  
----**

After Ken told him to back off of Emma, he was confused at first, not really understanding. Him and Emma were just friends, what was wrong with that? He then started thinking back to times he had spent with Emma. Maybe there was some harmless flirting, but he always just thought they were being friendly, nothing weird about that.

He left the school, and got into his car. He looked down at the floor on the passenger side where a yellow box was sitting.

_He saw her sitting on the bench outside, only a couple cars left in the parking lot. She looked too old to be a student, but she didn't look old in the slightest. He figured she was the new guidance councilor but wasn't for sure because they hadn't been introduced yet. Her hair was soft red, and curled perfectly around her face. He walked up to her, she was still looking down not yet noticing his presences._

_"Waiting for someone?" she looked up at him, and all her saw were huge doe eyes staring back at him. He felt something tug in his chest, but pushed that feeling down._

_"Uhm... no. Well, yes." she smiled at him after she found the words. He laughed a bit at her change of words, and went on._

_"Do you need a ride?" she looked at him, a little confused at first, but she could tell he was a kind man._

_"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher" he held out his hand, which she accepted._

_"Emma Pillsbury, the new guidance counselor." he smiled at her as she let go of his hand._

_"So now that we both know that neither of us is a crazy person that hangs around schools, would you like a ride?"_

_"That's okay, really Will. It's kind of you to offer but I think I'll wait for the tow truck."_

_"Tow truck?"_

_"Yeah, I ran over a nail this morning and I don't have a spare." she smiled sheepishly._

_"Just my luck." she finished,_

_"Well come on, it's too cold to sit and wait, I'll drop you off at the repair shop." She smiled at him, and accepted his offer._

_He had noticed she pulled out a wipe and scrubbed down his door handle before opening it to get in. He also noticed her pull out a couple more and go over the seat belt, inside door handle, and then she started on the radio dials.  
She accidentally turned on the radio, and a song started blasting through the speakers. She pulled away fast, and blushed. She reached out to turn it back down, when he put his hand in front of the dials. Her finger tips brushed against his and they both pulled away fast. It was just a small touch but neither of them were expecting it._

_"I like this song" he said and smiled to her. She smiled back and looked back at the road until he started belting out the lyrics. She looked at him eyes wide, his voice made her melt like a teenager with their first crush. It was like a girls dream, being serenaded to by a handsome man that just rescued you from a cold night. She started humming along, and Will looked over at her, smiling and nodding for her to get more into the song.  
She turned away embarrassed, but then started singing along. She hoped the music was loud enough to drown out her voice, but it wasn't. Her voice was perfect, it was soft, a little high, but she hit almost all of the right notes. If Will wasn't so caught up in the song [and paying attention to the road] he would have stopped in shock.  
Emma never thought she was an amazing singer or anything, but the way her voice sounded with Will's was like it was meant to be. They harmonized beautifully without practice._

_The song came to and end and they both had smiles on their faces._

_"Wow, Will, where did you learn to sing like that?" She said in a daze, almost out of breathe._

_"I used to be in the Glee club when I was a student at McKinley high." he smiled, remembering the good old days. And she smiled back._

_"And what about you? You've got quite the voice, Ms. Pillsbury." she blushed at this._

_"Oh, nothing. I mean, my mom made me take vocal lessons when I was 8, but I was never in a club or anything."_

_"I bet you would've been great" she smiled again and looked down._

_He pulled into the repair shop, and put the car into park and looked at her._

_"Thank you so much, Will. I appreciate it!"_

_"It was really no problem, Emma! I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She nodded in reply and waved._

_"Bye Will." Her eyes were so bright he felt like he could get lost in them. He remembered the ring around his finger and shoved all of these thoughts aside._

_"Bye Emma" and with that she closed the door and he watched her get into the building safely before pulling away._

_When he got home he noticed Emma had left her box of wipes in his car, and he left them there with intention of returning them, but they never got back to her._

Will picked the yellow container of wipes, and open the lid. The only thing left of the scent was what was still faintly lingering in the sealed space.  
He pulled out a wipe, and noticed they were all dried out. He looked down at it for a minute before setting it back down on the seat, and starting the car to drive home to his wife.


End file.
